


L'Excellent Valet de L'Agauon

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Monsters, Size Difference
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: L'Agauon qui loge actuellement chez la duchesse de N. se cherche un serviteur. Un vol est commis.Abrazo, ancien soldat et candidat spontané au poste de valet de l'Agauon, n'a évidemment rien à voir avec tout ça.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	L'Excellent Valet de L'Agauon

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est inspiré de [l'illustration du Toucher](https://twitter.com/Eldariannensfw/status/1181310528272121856) par la talentueuse Eldarianne. Chaque jeudi de décembre, je posterai un texte inspiré de l'une de ses illustrations d'octobre, donc gardez l'oeil ouvert et le bon <3
> 
> Un immense merci à ma bêtalectrice, Meïssa !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous dis à jeudi prochain pour plus d'Agauon en particulier et de tératophilie en général <3

Lorsque la rumeur s’était répandue que l’Agauon qui demeurait actuellement chez la duchesse de N. cherchait un serviteur, les candidats avaient été nombreux et, pour la plupart, jeunes. Nombreux, parce que la position était bonne : les Agauon étaient toujours bien accueillis dans la bonne société, hébergés, nourris et blanchis en échange de quelques secrets, d’un miracle mineur ou – simplement – du prestige qu’offrait leur compagnie. Jeunes, parce qu’il était indéniable néanmoins que les Agauon ne payaient pas de vrais salaires – mais des voyages, une première éducation au service, voire l’apprentissage, disait-on, de quelques connaissances mineures : des rites, des noms, des précautions à prendre pour qui voyageait seul ou en mauvaise compagnie. Rien qui pût intéresser un serviteur d’âge mûr, mais les jeunes avides de faire leur preuve ne manquaient jamais, et la duchesse de N. montra une grâce remarquable face aux nombres de candidats qui défilèrent sous son toit.

A la fin du deuxième jour de ses recherches, l’Agauon n’avait toujours rien trouvé qui lui convint. La fille de la duchesse de N., à laquelle il prodiguait des leçons d’arabe pour la durée de son séjour, ne manqua pas de remarquer la déception qui tirait ses traits étranges.

\- Personne n’a retenu votre reg… commença-t-elle avant de s’interrompre.

L’ Agauon, en effet, gardait toujours les paupières closes, et des coutures d’or courraient de ses sourcils fins jusqu’à ses pommettes – comme des sceaux, ou des bijoux. Il semblait se repérer parfaitement malgré son handicap, mais la jeune noble restait déterminée à éviter toute allusion au sens de la vue. Qui savait ce qui pouvait irriter un Agauon ? Ils venaient de plans supérieurs à l’humanité ; ils ne se nourrissaient pas comme les hommes ; les connaissances les plus profondes, les secrets de l’Ether, la linguistique du sacré leur était aussi naturelle que les pleurs pour un nouveau-né.

L’Agauon sourit, dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées contre des gencives grises. Sa peau, dénuée de toute marque ou pilosité apparente, avait la teinte de l’anthracite le plus clair – et ses lèvres étaient noires, de cet encre bleuté des corbeaux. Ses cheveux, comme ses sourcils, luisaient d’un éclat charbonneux. Que ce fussent cette coloration inhumaine, l’étrangeté de ses traits finement ciselés, sa taille, largement supérieure à celle d’un homme, et enfin ses quatre paires de bras – deux vers l’avant de son tronc, deux dans son dos, chacune bougeant avec la fluidité élégante d’un danseur ou d’un joueur de clavecin –, il émanait de lui quelque chose de profondément _extérieur_ au monde.

Il n’en restait pas moins d’une courtoisie impeccable et d’un esprit délicieux.

\- Personne n’a retenu mon regard, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne souffre pas des yeux.

Il n’avait pas dit clairement le mot « aveugle », ni affirmé qu’il ne pouvait pas voir. L’ambiguïté de la formule troubla la jeune femme, mais elle n’osa pas poser plus de question.

\- Que cherchez-vous ?

\- Un valet personnel qui puisse porter mes bagages, m’aider à m’habiller, faire mes courses, ce genre de choses.

\- Il n’y en avait aucun parmi tous les candidats qui se sont présentés aujourd’hui ?

L’ Agauon perçut le scepticisme enfoui sous la politesse de son interlocutrice et se contenta d’une moue embarrassée :

\- Aucun qui ait ce que je cherche, j’en ai peur.

\- Ce que vous cherchez ?

Les quatre bras de l’Agauon esquissèrent un geste d’impuissance.

\- C’est difficile à déterminer. _Quelque chose_. Je le saurai lorsque je l’aurai vu.

\- J’espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur demain.

Le souhait était sincère. La jeune noble avait hâte de se remettre aux leçons d’arabe en journée plutôt qu’en soirée, lorsque le jeune marquis de C., qui séjournait chez la duchesse en tant que cousin et ami, avait coutume d’escalader les ornements du mur jusqu’à ses fenêtres. Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, l’Agauon tourna la tête vers les fenêtres ; elle rougit. _Il ne peut pas savoir_ , songea-t-elle. _C’est un étranger et j’ai payé les gardes_...

\- De même, mademoiselle. J’espère que nous trouverons tous notre bonheur demain.

Le sort dut entendre l’Agauon, et interpréter ses mots d’une bien étrange façon, parce que le collier le plus précieux de la duchesse de N. fut volé dans la nuit.

***

On imagine bien la consternation de la duchesse de N. face à sa perte. L’Agauon se joignit poliment aux recherches, mais ne fit pas plus de miracles que les autres ; s’il connaissait des rites pour retrouver les objets perdus, il ne les proposa pas. La chose, au demeurant, n’était pas si étonnante. Les Arts de l’occulte ne se montraient pas ; ils ne s’utilisaient pas à la légère ; ils s’évitaient. Les Agauon ne participaient ni aux guerres ni aux complots d’état, et même les pratiquants mortels évitaient de montrer leurs capacités au grand jour. Le secret était une composante essentielle de l’occultisme, le prix naturel de celui-ci.

La duchesse de N. n’en resta pas moins très déçue et vexée, et le château fut fermé deux jours aux visiteurs avant que l’Agauon ne pût reprendre ses recherches de domestique – deux jours que sa jeune élève ne put hélas mettre à profit, les gardes ayant repris en zèle avec le vol. Le marquis de C. dut se contenter de billets doux échangés par la camériste de la future duchesse. Il survécut.

L’Agauon trouva son valet dès l’après-midi.

***

La peau de l’homme était tannée par le soleil, et le brun olivâtre de son teint semblait faire écho aux reflets boisés de ses cheveux longs. Une barbe légère soulignait l’arc ferme de ses mâchoires, s’arrêtant avant ses lèvres sombres. Ses cicatrices, le poignard à sa ceinture, l’éclat vigilant de son regard révélaient assez le criminel ou le soldat de métier ; il affirmait appartenir à la seconde catégorie. Son nom était Abrazo et il voulait apprendre plus que l’art de tuer ses semblables.

L’Agauon ne tenta même pas de simuler une hésitation.

\- Tu es engagé.

La surprise détendit les traits réservés d’Abrazo :

\- J’croyais qu’j’aurais à faire mes preuves.

\- Tu conviens parfaitement, Abrazo. Tu pourras m’appeler Simon.

Les Agauon donnaient rarement leur nom humain, et jamais le vrai. Le soldat hocha gravement la tête.

\- J’dois l’garder s’cret ?

\- Je te laisse juger.

Abrazo fronça légèrement les sourcils, les lèvres plissées en une moue songeuse, et acquiesça comme pour entériner un choix.

\- Est-c’que j’ai des règles à connaître ?

L’Agauon lui lança un regard appréciateur mais l’interrogea quand même :

\- Pas de décisions sur mon nom ?

\- Si j’vous jurais secret et fidélité une heure après vous avoir rencontré, maître, z’auriez l’droit d’penser qu’j’vous prends pour un imbécile.

Simon sourit largement, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches et sans défaut.

\- Délicieux. Oui. Je ne serai pas un maître sévère, tant que tu ne m’attires pas trop d’ennui, mais tu auras deux obligations. La première, c’est que je cherchais un valet pour me nourrir : j’aurais besoin de te toucher.

Abrazo tenta de cacher sa surprise, mais ses sourcils se haussèrent suffisamment pour tirer un sourire à son maître.

\- Est-ce si surprenant que ça ? Je suis un Agauon.

Et les Agauon cachaient leur nom, maîtrisaient les secrets des arts occultes, et obéissaient chacun à des lois naturelles uniques à leur personne. Qu’un Agauon se nourrisse au contact des êtres vivants n’était pas plus surprenant qu’un mortel préférant le sucré au salé.

Abrazo pinça les lèvres. Lui n’avait pas cherché à devenir valet d’un Agauon par admiration aveugle ou par soif juvénile d’inconnu ; ses raisons étaient plus pragmatiques, même s’il n’aurait pas pu nier la curiosité enthousiaste qui l’étreignait à l’idée de suivre Simon.

\- Ça fera mal ?

Pour toute réponse, l’Agauon tendit une main massive. Après une seconde d’hésitation, Abrazo la saisit.

La peau de l’Agauon était un peu plus chaude que celle d’un humain, mais très douce – entièrement dénuée de pore ou de duvet. Une deuxième main se posa sur celle d’Abrazo, puis la caressa lentement, doucement – une pression légère qui serra quelque chose dans le ventre de l’ancien soldat. Quelque chose dans la façon dont Simon le touchait lui semblait infiniment _attentive_ , infiniment – appréciateur ?, s’attardant sur ses cals d’épéistes, sur les lignes de sa paume, les plis de ses articulations et les petites cicatrices qui saillaient sur son épiderme. La sensation aurait été profondément étrangère pour n’importe qui mais pour Abrazo, qui n’avait connu les étreintes que des filles à soldats, elle l’était encore plus.

Il sentit une excitation familière étreindre ses reins et jura pour lui-même. Apparemment aveugle à son trouble, Simon lui sourit :

\- Tu n’as rien à faire que me laisser te toucher le visage, les cheveux, les épaules, les bras et les mains.

\- Qu’le haut du corps ?

\- Je sais que vous mortels êtes pudiques, sourit l’Agauon avec un geste indolent de ses huit bras.

Abrazo rit malgré lui. Les mains de son maître continuaient à explorer les siennes, traçant lentement les lignes de ses paumes et de ses doigts et massant le volume de ses muscles ; son cœur battait de plus en plus violemment contre ses côtes, son sang charriant un désir croissant.

\- C’est une insulte, ça, envers un ancien soldat !

\- Oh. Alors que dois-je toucher pour ne pas t’offenser ?

Le valet fixa son maître, incertain du sérieux de la remarque. Les lèvres sombre de l’Agauon se courbaient en un sourire détendu ; ses traits subtilement inhumains n’exprimaient rien de plus qu’un amusement détaché. Il était massif de taille comme de carrure, mais la fluidité de sa posture lui conférait quelque chose de fondamentalement souple.

Abrazo hésita, et décida que reculer face à ce genre de banalité alors qu’il allait servir quelque chose d’aussi étrange qu’un Agauon était le comble du ridicule.

\- J’préfère voir sur le moment, dit-il donc.

Simon acquiesça gravement.

\- Sage optique.

Abrazo résolut de faire semblant de connaître le mot « optique ».

\- Il me reste donc une requête avant de t’admettre pleinement comme valet, poursuivit l’Agauon. Peux-tu me dire où tu as mis le collier de la duchesse ? C’est mon hôtesse, vois-tu, et je pense que je lui dois au moins cela.

La main d’Abrazo se crispa entre celles de Simon.

\- Ah, dit-il sans grande éloquence.

L’Agauon lui sourit gentiment. Nulle hostilité n’irradiait de sa personne, rien qu’une bienveillance un peu décalée.

\- Je ne dirai rien à personne, ne t’inquiète pas. C’était une bonne idée de se cacher au château en attendant que je fasse à nouveau venir des candidats ; personne ne se serait inquiété de te voir partir, mais pourquoi n’as-tu pas le collier sur toi ? Crainte d’être fouillé ?

Un esprit méticuleux, ou par trop pragmatique, aurait pu souligner l’étrangeté de savoir que le collier était toujours sur place, mais pas où, et qu’Abrazo avait passé deux nuits au château afin de fuir avec les candidats, mais pas ses raisons. L’ancien soldat, cependant, raisonnait simplement : pour lui, les voies des occultistes étaient tortueuses et mystérieuses, donc il était inutile de se creuser la tête à tenter d’en comprendre la logique quand il n’avait pas l’ombre de la queue d’une éducation surnaturelle.

Cette sagesse, plus tard, en ferait un excellent élève de l’occulte.

\- Z’avez pas essayé d’deviner ? défia-t-il l’Agauon, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

En réalité, une tension nouvelle tremblait dans tous ses muscles et ils le savaient tous deux, mais Simon ne lui fit pas l’injure de lui souligner.

\- J’ai tenté, mais j’avoue que tu as été trop intelligent pour moi. Un indice ?

\- Y réfléchit sans réfléchir…

L’Agauon éclata de rire :

\- Un _miroir_?

\- J’me suis dit qu’on r’garderait partout sauf là où tout l’monde regarde, et y a un très beau miroir encadré d’argent et de joyaux dans l’un des salons. J’ai drapé l’collier juste au-d’ssus, sur son cadre, en comptant sur le fait qu’un truc brillant sur un truc brillant serait pas bien r’marquable, surtout au-d’ssus du niveau des yeux – les gens lèvent rarement la tête quand y cherchent, j’ai remarqué.

Il y eut un silence. Les mains de l’Agauon se serrèrent brièvement autour de celle d’Abrazo, comme une marque d’approbation.

\- Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, déclara Simon d’une voix plus basse. J’ai pris une excellente décision.

L’ancien soldat sourit, sentant un poids s’ôter de ses épaules.

\- Ça restera entre nous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un gentilhomme ne s’en va pas répéter des secrets à tout vent. Tu avais un commanditaire, non ?

\- L’marquis de C. Il voulait s’attirer la faveur de la duchesse pour d’mander la main d’sa fille. Y m’a payé une avance, et j’devais avoir la seconde moitié lorsqu’y récupérerait le collier, et y m’aiderait à sortir.

\- Oh. Je te prive d’un bon salaire.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Simon que la plupart auraient manqué et qu’Abrazo sentit immédiatement. Il sourit d’un air crâne, esquissant un geste de sa main libre.

\- Ben, au début, j’ai accepté sans trop réfléchir. J’avais b’soin d’fric, et voler avec un complice insoupçonnable à l’intérieur, c’était pas bien difficile. Et puis j’me suis dit : récupérer un collier sans effusion d’sang, comme ça, en le r’trouvant, ça paraît louche, non ? Tandis qu’récupérer un collier après avoir héroïquement affronté et buté l’voleur…

\- C’est beaucoup plus glorieux, acquiesça gravement l’Agauon.

\- C’est c’que j’me suis dit. L’est vrai qu’j’suis qu’un gars du peuple, donc j’pense pas noblement, j’imagine.

Le maître et son valet échangèrent un sourire.

\- Alors j’ai planqué son collier, et j’suis resté caché, et j’m’suis dit qu’j’allais m’mêler aux candidats qui viendraient pour être votre valet et qu’j’repartirai. J’lui f’rai envoyer un message avec l’emplacement du collier plus tard, et y s’débrouillera avec ça.

\- Tu es un homme d’honneur.

\- C’est la moindre des raisons pour lesquelles vot’décision d’m’employer est excellente, maître.

L’Agauon rit, et le mortel lui décocha un large sourire.

\- Tu parles d’or, Abrazo.

\- Vu comme vous m’complimentez, maître, j’commence à regretter d’m’être pas présenté dès qu’vous avez commencé à embaucher.

On sera heureux d’apprendre que le marquis de C. retrouva le collier, apaisa la méfiance de sa future belle-mère, et fit un heureux mariage avec l’objet de ses pensées.

***

Abrazo ne devint pas un excellent valet : il le fut dès son premier jour. L’homme était vif, charmeur, souple d’esprit, réservé quand il le fallait, et il excellait à jouer les imbéciles face aux importuns.

Certains, bien sûr, se formalisaient de ce qu'ils sentaient confusément comme une certaine fierté chez l'homme, impropre à un valet, mais Simon démontrait assez d'affection envers son domestique pour qu'ils n'osent dire mot. Après tous, les Agauon étaient étranges, c'était bien connu, et il aurait été imprudent d'offenser un maître de l'occulte.

\- Ils vous craignent, fit remarquer Abrazo.

C'était le soir ; il était quasi nu, ayant tout récemment émergé du bain que Simon lui avait fait prendre. L'Agauon préférait que sa peau soit aussi propre que possible, afin de la toucher au plus près.

Simon cessa de lui masser la nuque et de lui frotter les bras, tirant un grognement de déception au soldat. L'Agauon sourit et reprit. Sa dextérité était extraordinaire : il pouvait agir indépendamment avec chacune de ses mains, et ce avec la plus grande précision, même lorsqu'il sollicitait les huit à la fois.

\- On craint l'inconnu, mais ils savent que nous sommes correctement éduqués. J'aime à penser que nous vivons en bonne entente avec les hommes.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas d'amis proches avec les nobles qui vous hébergent.

\- J'en ai avec certains que tu ne connais pas encore. Et puis je t'ai toi.

Abrazo sentit un plaisir surpris lui étreindre le cœur et sourit, plus amusé qu'étonné. Il ne s'était pas su si sentimental.

\- Allez, z'allez me faire rougir.

\- Ça rendrait ta peau un peu plus chaude.

La remarque était si décalée et, pourtant, si sincère qu'Abrazo ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les moments où l'inhumanité de Simon perçait à la surface le fascinaient autant que les instants où l'Agauon pensait ou sentait comme un homme.

\- Vous me trouvez froid ?

\- Actuellement, oui, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Quelle que soit la température, c'est la texture qui fait le gros de la... saveur, j'imagine que vous utiliseriez ce terme-là.

Et Simon aimait les textures du corps d'Abrazo. Il le disait tout naturellement, avec une absence d'arrière-pensée et une assurance élégante qui désarçonnaient toujours son valet. En ancien soldat, il avait l'esprit mal placé au même titre que l'épée assurée ou l'oeil vigilant, mais l'Agauon était... moins innocent que pleinement, entièrement concentré sur ses intérêts du moment. Il savait que le sexe existait, mais le sujet lui semblait entièrement détaché de ses mains sur Abrazo - goûtant avec une lenteur de gourmet l'irrégularité des vieilles brûlures qui avaient remodelé l'épiderme de son dos, les failles nues des cicatrices de ses combats, la rudesse de sa barbe, les cals de ses mains, le duvet des poils qui constellaient sa peau.

Abrazo, lui, faisait moins la différence. Il n'était qu'humain, après tout. Le soin avec lequel son maître le parcourait - le goûtait - semait des vagues de chaleur qui irradiaient de chaque caresse pour se lover dans ses reins.

\- Et j'ai bon goût ? poussa Abrazo, souriant.

Même certain d'être incompris, il aimait courtiser son maître. Réaliste avant tout, il se jugeait peu de chances, mais ce qu'il avait lui suffisait ; il avait déjà plus qu'il attendait.

\- Exquis, assura Simon avec emphase. Tu es tellement... différent ! Parfait dans toutes tes formes.

Abrazo haussa un sourcil sceptique.

\- J'suis pas sûre que c'soit parfait, des cicatrices.

Comme pour le contredire, les longs doigts de Simon effleurèrent l'une des cicatrices de brûlure qui dévoraient sa hanche. La peau de l'Agauon était chaude, douce, dénuée même de pores ou d’empreintes digitales ; elle traça les irrégularités de ses marques avec une délicatesse qui lui tira un frisson. Abrazo n'avait pas assez l'habitude de la douceur pour y résister. Après chaque repas de Simon, il lui fallait quelques instants de solitude pour reprendre son calme ; il en était au point où la seule odeur des parfums qu'ils utilisaient pour le bain lui arrachaient un élan d'excitation.

Simon claqua la langue.

\- Pour moi oui, mon cher Abrazo, et je ne me soucie que de mon avis en la matière. Tu ne les aimes pas ?

\- J’m'en fous. Ca m'empêche pas de séduire d'la compagnie à coup d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

\- Mm. Je ne te suis pas.

\- Des cat… des femmes d’p’tite vertu, maître.

\- Ah ! L’amour ne t’intéresse pas, que le sexe ?

\- L’amour, c’est très bien pour les jeunes naïfs et les nobles. Les gars comme moi, on s’trouve une p’tite femme avec une propriété pour not’retraite et on s’en contente.

\- Tu devrais viser plus haut. Tu es valet d’un Agauon, après tout.

Abrazo se tordit pour regarder son maître – un réflexe inutile qu’il n’arrivait pas à perdre : comme à l’ordinaire, Simon affichait une sérénité souriante. C’était dans son contact que se cachaient ses émotions – la tension infime qui tremblait du bout de ses doigts contre la peau d’Abrazo, qui pressait ses paumes un peu plus fort contre les épaules de l’ancien soldat.

Abrazo sourit comme s’il savait ce qu’il faisait, bien qu’il sût que Simon pouvait sentir sa nervosité avec la même acuité. Lui et son maître masquaient leurs émotions de la même façon, profondément sous leur peau, dans le nœud de leurs muscles.

\- Si j’dois viser haut, j’viserai très haut, affirma-t-il d’un ton léger.

\- Oh ? Une reine, une nonne ?

\- Un Agauon.

Le poids des mots d'Abrazo s'enfonça profondément dans son estomac, crispant ses tripes, mais il se força à garder le ton léger.

\- Ah, répondit Simon, doucement.

Ses mains cessèrent de presser contre la peau d'Abrazo. Le valet se força à l'immobilité.

\- Je ne veux pas prêcher pour ma paroisse, mais je pense que dans cette optique, il n'y a pas plus audacieux que faire la cour à son propre maître.

La main d'acier qui enserrait le torse d'Abrazo se desserra juste un peu. Il sourit.

\- Justement, j'me disais la même chose.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent, affirma Simon d'un ton grave.

Abrazo se tordit pour saisir deux des mains qui s'étaient éloignées de lui et les reposa sur ses flancs.

\- C'pour ça qu'vous m'avez engagé, maître. L'grand esprit.

Les doigts de Simon glissèrent le long de ses côtes et, simultanément, effleurèrent sa gorge. Abrazo ferma les yeux et redressa la tête, s'offrant davantage au contact.

\- Ca et la texture, précisa Simon avec le même sérieux papal.

\- Vrai. Justement, vous aviez dit qu'vous alliez m'toucher que du haut lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, mais j'me disais...

Le contact inhumain qui parcourait la nuque d'Abrazo s'attarda au coin de ses lèvres, parcourut leur chaleur vulnérable.

\- Tu te disais ?

\- J'aimerais renégocier mon contrat, maître.

Du bout du pouce, Simon caressa la pointe érigée d'un téton, pinça légèrement l'autre pendant que deux mains attentives traçaient la ligne des hanches d'Abrazo. Le soldat haleta et agrippa deux de ses poignets par réflexe.

\- Je suis à ton écoute.

La voix de l'Agauon affectait remarquablement le calme, mais chaque syllabe frémissait contre les cheveux d'Abrazo – lourde d'une attention qui n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour haleter.

L'ancien soldat sentit brièvement le pouvoir qu'il possédait en cet instant, qu'il s'apprêtait en même temps à concéder.

\- Et si, parfois, vous touchiez aussi tout l'reste ?

\- Ah, souffla Simon.

Abrazo attendit une réplique spirituelle ; il n'eut que la lente glissade des paumes de Simon contre ses joues, sa gorge, son torse, son ventre, enfin la surface de ses cuisses à travers le tissu de ses chausses. Il chercha ses mots et échoua à les trouver, ses hanches bougeant en même temps qu’un halètement quittait ses lèvres.

\- Tu as de l’expérience avec les hommes, Abrazo ?

Le valet pressa les paumes contre son siège, luttant pour récupérer un peu de cohérence.

\- Rien de bien brillant. D’quoi passer l’temps entre soldats.

Simon lâcha un soupir de désapprobation :

\- Du gâchis.

\- J’dirais pas ça. Un coup est un coup !

\- Ah, mais je ne donne pas de coups.

Abrazo se retourna pour chercher le regard de Simon, incertain de son sérieux, avant de se maudire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le vide. Il s’était vite habitué à la plupart des étrangetés de son maître, mais certains réflexes demeuraient.

\- Mais vous, vous avez eu d’l’expérience ?

\- Peu, je l’avoue. Je préfère les personnalité intéressantes que les seules apparences.

Le valet sourit largement, amusé par-delà son excitation.

\- Vous pouvez pas m’dire qu’vous aimez les « personnalités intéressantes » après avoir passé la soirée à discuter avec le comte B…

Simon rit et se pencha vers lui, la chaleur de ses lèvres effleurant celles d’Abrazo.

\- Presque.

Il manqua ajouter quelque chose – possiblement quelque chose d’infiniment spirituel ou sage, mais Abrazo agrippa les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient de chaque côté du visage de son maître et le tira _enfin_ à lui pour un baiser.

La langue de Simon caressa la sienne, effleura son palais, souple et curieuse. Abrazo sourit et guida son maître, parcourant sa gorge et sa mâchoire.

\- Vous avez de l’expérience, maître ?

\- Nous découvrirons ensemble.

Jusqu’ici, Abrazo n’avait jamais prêté attention à ses partenaires, n’avait jamais cherché plus que le plaisir d’un instant. Il y avait une saveur différente à toucher quelqu’un qu’il aimait, songea-t-il ; quelque chose de plus intense dans leur chaleur, dans la pression attentive des doigts de Simon contre lui et dans les lignes du corps de l’Agauon. Il avait parfois vu de la révulsion dans le regard de ceux qui voyaient son maître. Stupidité. Simon était magnifique, une ligne souple aux gestes élégants. L’étrangeté de ses traits fascinait Abrazo, et les accents anthracite de sa peau, teintés de doré par la lueur du feu vespéral.

Avec Simon, il n’avait pas envie de se hâter. Ils se déshabillèrent en riant, s’enlacèrent en discutant, lentement, les mots de Simon caressant la peau d’Abrazo en bouffées frémissantes. Petit à petit, les gestes de Simon – chacune de ses mains explorant indépendamment le corps de l’ancien soldat, parcourant les vallées et reliefs de ses cicatrices et de son corps sec avec la même fascination tendre – se firent un peu plus tremblants, un peu plus avides, un écho de l’impatience qui brûlait dans les veines d’Abrazo. Une part de lui-même voulait prolonger le moment, profiter encore et encore du seul plaisir de cette étreinte, cette chaleur, du soin et de la douceur de Simon.

L’autre, plus pragmatique et animale, voulait mêler leurs corps plus étroitement, entrelacer leurs cuisses, suivre l’impulsion qui les guider jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus qu’un.

Abrazo n’avait pas autant de mains que Simon, n’était certainement pas assez grand pour l’entourer de son étreinte, mais son maître tremblait de même, gémissait de même, frémissait sous ses lèvres, et avoir cet effet sur lui l’enivrait aussi puissamment que leurs caresses en elles-mêmes, nourrissait la joie qui vibrait contre ses côtes et au sein de son ventre. Il avait attendu, espéré, avait cru s’être résigné…

Mais Simon l’aimait, Simon le touchait sans aversion, Simon était un Agauon et donc un être étrange, capable d’aimer un valet comme un égal, dont les mains lui ouvraient les cuisses comme une requête.

\- Je ne sais pas… souffla Simon, la voix haletante. Qu’est-ce que tu...

\- J’vous montrerai, promit Abrazo, effleurant tendrement les lèvres de son maître.

Il ne savait pas tellement plus ce qu’il faisait. Simon sentit son inconfort, sa douleur, brièvement, mais l’Agauon se fit doublement précautionneux en retour – infiniment lent lorsqu’il commença à bouger, se guidant aux indications d’Abrazo et aux tensions de son corps. Ils négocièrent leur plaisir entre inexpérience et désir, tendresse et sourires, et ce ne serait certainement pas la meilleure de leur étreinte – mais ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour recommencer et s’y perfectionner. Simon se laissa pousser contre les draps, vola un baiser lorsqu’Abrazo pressa entre ses jambes –

Ils avaient tout le temps du monde, et ils le prendraient dès maintenant.

Lorsque la fatigue fit déclarer forfait à Abrazo, sa peau à vif tremblant de la tendresse et du plaisir qui avaient brûlé ses sens, Simon cessa à contrecœur et l’attira d’autorité dans ses bras. Abrazo rit malgré lui et se dégagea à moitié, déposant quelques baisers sur les mains de son maître alors qu’il les portait une à une à ses lèvres.

\- Z’aimez les câlins ?

\- Le contraire serait du gâchis, avec autant de bras.

Ils échangèrent un rire. Déjà, les mains de Simon retournaient parcourir le corps d’Abrazo, chaque caresse infiniment attentive et – _tendre_ , murmuraient ses instincts, _et plus que ça…_

Les Agauon pouvaient-ils aimer ?

Il avait tout le temps de répondre à cette question-là, mais il pensait déjà connaître la réponse.


End file.
